<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【已授翻】Ice by Arya712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786452">【已授翻】Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya712/pseuds/Arya712'>Arya712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya712/pseuds/Arya712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赫敏在古灵阁的档案部工作，而德拉科·马尔福则担任解咒员的职位。他冰冷的存在勾起了她的回忆，那些她拼命想要忘却以继续向前的过去。她试图忽视他，但是每次见到他，她都发自骨髓地感到寒冷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【已授翻】Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice</p><p>摘要<br/>
赫敏在古灵阁的档案部工作，而德拉科·马尔福则担任解咒员的职位。他冰冷的存在勾起了她的回忆，那些她拼命想要忘却以继续向前的过去。她试图忽视他，但是每次见到他，她都发自骨髓地感到寒冷。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛总使她想起冰。<br/>
它们在他冷笑的时候闪闪发光。当他看着她时，她几乎能感觉到那种寒冷的凝视，像刀一样在她身上划来划去。<br/>
不得不和他待在同一个房间的时候，她总是希望自己多穿几件。她一直很怕冷，但他走进房间的那一刻，温度似乎降到了冰点以下，让她打了个寒颤。像摄魂怪一样，他在附近时总会让她想起最糟糕的回忆，那些她试图忘记的事，那些她想要留在过去的事。<br/>
当她和他对视时，她听到自己在尖叫，听到贝拉特里克斯大喊“钻心剜骨！”感觉刀片又割进了她的皮肤。“我们没有偷，那个是假的，我们没有……”<br/>
她无法停止尖叫，直到她能感觉到自己的思想正在运转。<br/>
这一切发生时，她正盯着德拉科·马尔福。他冰冷的眼睛是这个房间里唯一让她感到熟悉的东西，唯一能牢牢紧握的东西。她紧紧抓住寒冰，试图用它把自己的一部分从痛苦的火焰中挣脱出来。<br/>
她看着他的眼睛，仿佛又躺在地板上，尖叫着直到声带撕裂，喉咙里满是鲜血。<br/>
在古灵阁工作的第一天，他走进休息室时她刚给自己倒了一杯滚烫的咖啡，结果烫伤了她的胃和双腿，她飞快逃离房间时几乎感觉不到它们。她把杯子打碎在地板上，但其他人可以打扫干净。<br/>
她在办公室里治疗烫伤时浑身发抖。<br/>
他们在不同的部门，没有太多的理由需要接触，但他的办公室就在她楼下。当她听到他的脚步声经过门口时，她不禁失声尖叫起来，不得不施一个闭耳塞听直到尖叫声停止。<br/>
她听说他很迷人，同事们都这么说。迷人，乐于助人，非常聪明。不知何故，似乎没有人注意到他的眼睛像寒冰。<br/>
他从不跟她说话。她从不跟他说话。但她经常能感觉到他的凝视。<br/>
她注意到当他经过她的办公室时，脚步会稍微减慢。<br/>
起初，她认为自己只是个耽于想象的偏执狂，但每次他经过她的门口，她都会有一种全新的确定感。最后，她用秒表测量了他的步频。当他走近时，一步，一步，一步，在离她最近的六级台阶上，他的脚步慢了五分之二秒。<br/>
每次他经过时，她都要计算时间，直到她有确凿的证据。三个星期，直到她确定她考虑了所有的变量。这是一种模式，不可否认，他放慢了脚步。<br/>
她想和他对质，想冲进他的办公室，把证据摆在他面前，指控他——<br/>
经过她的门时慢了五分之二秒。<br/>
她把记录着数据的卷轴塞进抽屉，反复把抽屉拉开再砰地关上，她在颤抖。<br/>
这不公平，他不该在这里。一切都毁了。她本来很好，她本可以继续向前。但现在他在这里，把所有的一切拉回了过去。<br/>
为什么他就不能在他的庄园里闲逛呢?他又不缺钱。她能查到他的保险库信息，他仍然可以买下白金汉宫再加上几个私人岛屿。他没有理由就这样走来走去，用他缓慢的脚步把她冻死。<br/>
她工作很长时间来避开他，使用带延长咒的热水瓶，这样她就不用在休息室里喝茶或者咖啡了。她在办公室吃饭。<br/>
当她在大厅里看到他时，她的目光一直直视前方。当他经过时，她感觉仿佛有鬼魂穿过她的身体，他身上有一股冷气阴魂不散地缠绕着她。<br/>
她埋头工作，这样就不必考虑他存在的事实。<br/>
直到冬假之前这种策略都是有用的。莫名其妙的，他们是唯一没有申请休假的两个人。她安慰自己，她在档案处工作，而他在解咒处，即使他们是古灵阁中仅有的两个人，也没有接触的理由。<br/>
他走过她门前的脚步更慢了。有时她站在门后，准备拉开门冲他尖叫，但她总是说服自己不要这样做。直到有一天他路过，然后停了下来。<br/>
外面的走廊变得安静。<br/>
赫敏站在门的一侧，马尔福站在另一侧。她几乎可以透过门感觉到那股寒冷。<br/>
她一直等着听到他的脚步继续前进。当然了，他最终会走的。<br/>
但是他没有。也许他在她的办公室门口施了一个恶咒。她等了五分钟，然后闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，提醒自己是个格兰芬多，然后握住魔杖猛拉开门。<br/>
他离门口三英尺远，抱着手臂面对着她。现在是冬天，但出于某种原因他穿着夏天的长袍。<br/>
她在门框上挂了一个破旧的金属丝花环，试图让自己高兴起来。但当她站在下面盯着他看时，她突然意识到那是多么寒酸，多么不用心。<br/>
“马尔福，”她冷冷地说。<br/>
“格兰杰。”<br/>
“你需要什么吗？”<br/>
他耸了耸肩。 “我想知道你能否帮我解除这个诅咒。”<br/>
她难以置信地盯着他，“什么？”<br/>
“诅咒。”<br/>
她不安地挪动着，站得离他这么近让她觉得自己快冻死了。她出了一身冷汗，感觉像一层冰覆盖在她的皮肤上。<br/>
他面色潮红，事实上，他似乎在流汗。“你对我施了魔咒，在—在我家的时候。”<br/>
她很想嘲笑这件荒谬的事。“我没有。”<br/>
“你有。”<br/>
“我当然没有。你可能还记得我大多数时候都是两手空空地躺在地板上。”<br/>
他站直身子，松开脖子上的领带。 “我向你保证，你做到了，我不知道你是怎么做到的。但是，这两年来我快要慢慢被烧死了。”<br/>
“我在烧伤你？自从你来到这里以后，你就一直像个该死的摄魂怪一样快要把我冻死了。”<br/>
她明显地颤抖起来，嘴唇发紫。他眨了眨眼，抬头看着天花板，似乎突然精疲力尽。<br/>
“所以这是一种相互的诅咒。”他说。“很有用的信息，这解释了为什么我找不到它的反咒。”<br/>
赫敏已经冷的无法思考，她坚定地摇了摇头，试图理清自己的思绪。<br/>
“这是一个诅咒？”<br/>
他重重地叹了口气。“是。你认为是什么？流感吗？”<br/>
如果她的体温足够高的话，她会脸红。“我以为是一种创伤后的应激反应。”<br/>
“我不知道到底是什么，但是如果传闻属实，一个像你一样聪明的人怎么没意识到自己受到了诅咒？”<br/>
“因为直到你开始在这里工作我才注意到。”<br/>
他气喘吁吁。她猛烈地发抖。<br/>
“看来我们靠近时影响是双向的。”他抹了抹额头，手上都是汗。“你有什么症状？”<br/>
她说：“我不知道。”她感到如此寒冷，甚至想把自己点燃。<br/>
“你怎么会不知道？”他听起来又像他自己了，冷笑着的卑鄙小人。<br/>
“我刚刚发现你的到来加剧了我的症状，给我一点时间。我一直很怕冷，我以为是我的循环系统出了问题，我的年度体检报告没有任何异常，我怎么应该知道我被诅咒了？”<br/>
“一个全科医生不会去检查长期诅咒，该死的。这会变得很复杂。我还以为你会知道怎么处理。”他恼火地嘶嘶作响。“所以对你来说是寒冷吗？”<br/>
赫敏点点头，牙齿打战。“你像个摄魂怪或鬼魂，我能透过门感觉到寒冷。你的症状是什么？”<br/>
“闷烧的烈火，我离你越近就越热。它从你身上散发出来，我甚至能感觉出你在不在办公室。”<br/>
“发生在你的庄园吗？”她仍然对那个细节感到困惑。<br/>
“我以为这是你对我袖手旁观的报复，你用某种方式对我做了什么。这就是我之前没有说的原因，我希望什么时候你会帮我解咒。直到我开始在这里工作，我才意识到离得越近影响越大。<br/>
“你这个白痴，你认为我会诅咒你然后两年不闻不问吗？”她太冷了，皮肤都开始酸痛。<br/>
“我还能怎么想？你当时一直盯着我，我闭上眼都能看到你的眼睛。”<br/>
赫敏想到了一种可怕的可能，如果她不是快冻死了的话，这会使她感到寒冷刺骨。<br/>
“这可能不是诅咒，”她突然说道。她太冷了，开始感到手脚麻木。“天啊，我甚至从未想过—我以为是创伤—“<br/>
“这怎么会不是诅咒？”马尔福怀疑地说。<br/>
“我—我想我把自己和你连结在一起了，”（译者注：一种将两人连结的魔法锁链，婚姻的血液仪式可以将其封印）她感到头晕，“好保持清醒。你的眼睛……它们就像冰一样，是房间里我唯一感到熟悉的东西。我想抓住它们，牢牢抓住。”（译者注：赫敏被贝拉折磨时孤立无援，盯着德拉科的眼睛与他建立了某种魔法纽带，德拉科也是如此）<br/>
“我明白了，”他说，听起来一点也不像明白了。<br/>
“你也和我连结了。”<br/>
“我为什么要那样做？”他的语调又抬高了。<br/>
“我不知道。你看着我的时候在想什么？”<br/>
他的表情凝固了，眼睛睁得很大。他沉默了几秒钟。“我应该为我的袖手旁观受焚身之苦，”他终于平静地说道。“该死。你是对的。”<br/>
她一点也不为他的让步感到高兴。<br/>
“我需要研究一下。”她走开试图思考。他看起来好温暖，看起来确实有蒸汽从他身上冒出来。几分钟后，她会忍不住伸出手感觉一下他是否像看起来一样温暖，就像坐在雪堆里盯着热水浴缸的人。“保持联系。”<br/>
她一言不发地关上门走了，在壁炉里生出了熊熊大火。不够，不管她靠的有多近。<br/>
德拉科·马尔福仍然像一块冰横亘在她的胸膛。<br/>
现在她意识到这种寒冷并不是德拉科·马尔福的邪恶正在从他身上一波波地弥散开，她觉得自己像个白痴。一种魔法纽带。当然了，她应该意识到的。<br/>
她去图书馆查阅每本可能有关的书，详细阅读其中的内容。<br/>
没什么帮助。<br/>
“这是不可逆的，”她在平安夜告诉他。她穿着法兰绒的长裤和三件线衫，但当她走进他的联排别墅与他见面的那一刻，她感到自己被沉入了冰冻的湖水。<br/>
他穿的不多，衬衫和宽松的长裤，甚至没穿袜子。他的房子冷的让她呼吸凝结，大理石的地板一定是结冰了。<br/>
他像芦苇一样消瘦，尽管他家很冷，他还是出汗了。她意识到或许是大量流汗让他迅速消瘦。<br/>
“我可以生火吗？”她颤抖着问。<br/>
外面有一场暴风雪，窗户的玻璃上全是冻霜。冷，冷，不管她去哪里，都只有寒冷。<br/>
“这边走，”他说着，把她带进了房子。<br/>
没有地毯，一切都是冰冷的大理石。她觉得自己是在博物馆里，而不是一个人的家，烛台发出冷冷的蓝光。<br/>
“这房子太可怕了，”她告诉他，甚至没有窗帘。<br/>
他有一棵圣诞树，至少她认为那是一棵圣诞树。这是一株被截断的常青木，但上面连一盏彩灯都没有。显然，她不是唯一一个对圣诞节毫无热情的人。<br/>
“我不怎么招待客人，处理别人散发的热量不是件有吸引力的事。”<br/>
“为什么来古灵阁工作?”<br/>
“地下很冷，我大部分的工作都在那儿完成，这比一个人坐着活活烧死要好，我精通各种解咒的理论。”<br/>
“我不知道你为什么不早点跟我谈，尽管我想这也不会有什么不同，”她说着，急忙跑到他的壁炉前生起了火。她的手烫得骨头发痛，她祈祷自己能真正吸取这些热量。<br/>
马尔福一直站在房间的另一边。<br/>
“那么，我们得出了同样的结论?””他问道，“太迟了吗?”<br/>
她慢慢地点了点头。“我们需要在一个月内切断它，但那时战争还在继续。”<br/>
他说：“所以我们被连结了。”他听起来很绝望。<br/>
赫敏听到“连结”这个词微微有些发抖，不是因为冷，她已经绝望了两天了。<br/>
“我们的魔力融合在一起了，”她说，眼睛盯着炉火，而不是他，她不用看就知道他的存在。“我们被当时的环境联系在一起，这种纽带试图通过加强最初的联系来迫使我们走到一起。正常情况下，魔法连结是由某种积极的体验引起的，所以这种靠近是积极的。它们一般不会在酷刑过程中形成，这就是为什么我们从来没有想到这可能是原因。”<br/>
“那么，你想怎么做呢?”他停了好一会儿才问。<br/>
“没有那么多选择，”她生硬地说。<br/>
“我们有两种选择，你喜欢哪一种?”他的声音和他一样冷酷。<br/>
赫敏盯着壁炉看了很久。“好吧，考虑到我们的关系，我不确定任何事情会起作用。试图封印这种感受可能会让一切变得更糟。但我宁愿努力活下去，而不是让自己冻死。”<br/>
她感觉到他在移动，他一动这种冷气也会随之起伏。她意识到她的潜意识像指南针一样指向他，他是她的正北向。<br/>
“我们应该从有限的接触开始吗?”他问道。<br/>
“这是合理的选择。如果症状加重，我们就知道没有任何解决办法。”她平静地说。火焰一点也没有使她暖和起来。<br/>
她缓缓转过身，两人警惕地凝视着对方。<br/>
他尖锐，消瘦，冷酷。她想触摸他，就像她想穿着泳衣穿过北极苔原一样。<br/>
她伸出右手走向他，他朝她走去，寒冷开始席卷她的身体。他脸颊潮红，皮肤因出汗微微闪光。他几乎和大理石一样苍白，他的眼睛像冰块，关于他的一切都是寒冷的。<br/>
他们的手接触前的那一刻，她的手指剧烈地疼痛着，仿佛她正试图把手伸进一团液氮里。她差点向后退，但她强迫自己触摸他的手指。<br/>
一切都停止了。<br/>
直到这种感觉突然消失，赫敏才意识到前两年她所经受是怎样的寒冷。她身体里的疼痛突然消失了，她感到——完美。<br/>
最初应该只是有限的接触来验证他们的猜测，但她发现自己被拥在他的臂弯里，两人都喘不过气来，好像他们已经死了两年了，现在又突然复活了。<br/>
他好温暖。她不记得上一次任何人或任何事物温暖到足以深入她寒冷的内心。<br/>
他们搂着对方，拥抱得如此紧以致呼吸困难。她又感到温暖了。她几乎不记得那种温暖的感觉。<br/>
她不知道自己能不能放开他。<br/>
他们站在那里至少十分钟，她放松地喘息着。<br/>
最终他们微微分开，但双手紧紧缠绕在一起。<br/>
如果他们放手，这种轻松可能会停止。他们仍然警惕地看着对方。<br/>
“那么-结婚，”又过了几分钟，马尔福说。<br/>
赫敏点点头。<br/>
“我想越快越好。”他补充说，低头看着他们交缠的双手。<br/>
“1月2号，魔法部休假结束的第一天。”她说。接下来的话给了他很大打击，“明天早上我会韦斯莱家过圣诞节。”<br/>
“哦。”他紧紧握住她的手。<br/>
“你想来吗？如果我不露面他们会通知傲罗，如果我说我病了，他们都会到我家来过圣诞。我逃不过的。”<br/>
“你应该意识到我们的会面不会非常平和，”他干巴巴地说。<br/>
她点点头，试图想象与马尔福牵手到达陋居时他们会有什么样的反应，决斗，她眨了眨眼，试图忽视眼前陋居爆炸的场景。<br/>
“你来吗？”她问，这种强烈的渴望让她不安，生活已经过于离奇了。<br/>
她要在十天内嫁给德拉科·马尔福，包括这次谈话在内，过去两年中她只和他说过两次话。<br/>
“你要告诉他们原因吗？”<br/>
她停顿了一下，“以后也许吧，如果我突然宣布我们要结婚，他们可能会认为你有什么阴谋。”<br/>
他重重地嗤了一声，“是的，你在我客厅里的时候我完全是这么想的。”<br/>
她试图弄清楚他的反应，“当时我很绝望，但是我不明白-你为什么要和我建立连结？”<br/>
他耸了耸肩，“放心，自从我意识到发生了什么以来，我一直在问自己。你不是我看到的第一个遭受酷刑的人，但是—你绝不屈服。你看着我的时候，我意识到你比我更配做一个巫师。”他把目光从她身上移开。“显然，这种认识足以使我在潜意识里将我的本源魔力推向你。”<br/>
赫敏低头看着他们的手，“或许是因为这个我才保持了清醒。”<br/>
这一刻他们彼此坦诚并且异常亲密。<br/>
“我以为你有PTSD，”（译者：嘲讽赫敏之前误以为自己是创伤应激反应），他用他烦人的贵族气派说道。<br/>
她退了一步猛地踢向他的小腿，他几乎没有躲避。她说：“患有创伤后应激障碍并没有使我发疯。”<br/>
他把她的手扭在背后，低声说：“基本规则，如果你踢我，我会踢回来。”<br/>
赫敏转身把他甩到冰冷的大理石上，在她意识到他们不再接触之前，她经历了大约一毫秒的胜利喜悦，然后她觉得自己被瞬间冻结了。她猛扑向他，他们躺在地板上，恢复了过来。<br/>
“我们只需要克制住自己十天，别杀了对方，”马尔福用恼怒的声音说道，掩饰了他的手臂仍缠绕在她肩膀上的事实。她趴在他身上，双腿分开跨坐在他的大腿上。“一旦这种纽带被封印，我们就没有必要进一步接触。然后，你可以继续痛恨我。”<br/>
赫敏脸红了，“我不恨你。我只是不知道该如何应对你说的话，除了人身攻击我没想到别的办法。”<br/>
他很安静，然后他们站了起来。他细细打量她，“你没有男朋友或别的什么，对吗？”<br/>
“不，”她酸酸地说。 “战争结束后我和罗恩试过了，但是-不间断的寒冷破坏了我们的相处。我做不了除了接吻之外的事，他也并不是真正在寻找一种柏拉图的关系。”<br/>
他笑了，“真的吗，韦斯莱难道不是在寻找精神上的契合吗？”<br/>
赫敏哼了一声。“存在障碍。”<br/>
又是一个短暂的沉默。<br/>
她咬着嘴唇，“所以，十天，我们可以这么长时间保持礼貌，不是吗？就像是某种虚假的关系，但完全相反。”<br/>
他说：“必要时我可以保持礼貌，”他的声音里有一丝犹疑，“我们至少必须简短地见见我的母亲，我需要告诉她，让她知道我不会提供继承人。”<br/>
赫敏僵住了，“我没想到—那，因此，如果你与其他任何人生子，他们不会成为合法的孩子，是吗？”<br/>
他点点头，没有看她的眼睛，“我祖先的魔法不会承认任何非魔法婚姻的继承人。但是这很好，”他的语气听起来并不怎么好，“如果我的朋友有多个孩子，我可以合法地收养年龄较小的那个来传宗接代，我们有一些血统仪式保证这可以实行。”<br/>
赫敏移开了视线，目前，她还没有准备好和他生一个孩子。但与此同时，这种纽带之所以存在是因为他认为她值得，以至于当她靠近他时他也伸出了手，他们的魔法融合在一起。<br/>
“接下来的十天我们不得不待在一起。我们可以尝试彼此了解，看看是否存在-某种东西。”<br/>
“你和我，真的吗？”他听起来难以置信。<br/>
“听起来仿佛这比我们被魔法捆绑在一起不得不结婚更加奇怪。”<br/>
“一针见血，我想我们可以试试。”他听起来很冷淡，仿佛在恐惧这种期望。<br/>
赫敏理解他的恐惧，但既然这种寒冷已经消失，生活看起来充满可能。<br/>
她想冒险尝试这种可能。<br/>
她带马尔福回家了，他的联排别墅过于可怕，冷得无法忍受。她试图习惯于叫他德拉科。他是左撇子，而她是右撇子，这让他们一直牵着手更加方便。<br/>
他们坐在沙发上了解彼此的生活。几乎没有什么好说的，过去的两年她一直沉迷工作，试图忽略被寒冷撕裂的感觉。他花了近两年的时间研究解咒，社交会让症状变得更糟，所以他们几乎都没有做。<br/>
他们俩都读了很多书，他们比较书单，谈话突然变得不再呆板。<br/>
当他谈到一本关于魔力理论的书时，他的眼睛闪闪发光。<br/>
迷人，乐于助人，非常聪明。她明白人们为什么这么说了。<br/>
除了去厕所外，他们根本不会分开。<br/>
赫敏觉得还没准备好和他同床共枕，即使是柏拉图式的。他们在沙发上睡着了。这是近两年来她第一次没有在冷汗中醒来，没有从充满恐惧的梦中惊醒，感觉到喉咙被撕开。<br/>
圣诞节早晨，当她怯懦地把德拉科拖进韦斯莱家的客厅时，这种沉默如此意味深长，以至于她甚至希望有刚出生的暴躁的小猫从空中冒出来。<br/>
“什么？这是什么？”哈利终于设法问了出来。<br/>
“德拉科和我在约会，”赫敏说，她的手指与德拉科纠缠在一起，每个人都盯着他们看，罗恩完全没有注意到他把一杯咖啡倒在了套头毛衣上。<br/>
“是的，我明白了，”哈利挠头说，“但是，这看起来像你们对彼此很认真，因为他在—你知道—在这里。”<br/>
“实际上我们已经…保持联系有一段时间了，”赫敏说，严格来说这不是谎言。“然后几个月前，他开始在古灵阁工作。”<br/>
“我永远不会猜到你们两个会在一起，”比尔带着难以置信的表情来回凝视着赫敏和德拉科，“我以为你恨他。”<br/>
德拉科几乎控制不住他的冷哼声。<br/>
赫敏脸红了，“好吧，我们希望在工作的时候表现得更专业。”<br/>
“这是个玩笑，”罗恩突然说，“我不想在圣诞节显得孤单，但考迈克·麦克拉根比马尔福更可信。”<br/>
“这不是在开玩笑，罗恩。”赫敏猛地抬起下巴，“我把德拉科带到这里是因为我不希望和他分开。”<br/>
“他在贿赂你吗？”哈利睁大了眼睛研究她的表情，“他有没有给你什么东西好让你假装和他约会？”<br/>
“我给赫敏唯一的东西就是陪伴带来的快乐，”德拉科笑得像刀锋一样尖刻。<br/>
赫敏忍不住大笑起来，她太紧张了以至于停不下来。她不顾颜面地狂笑着，悬在德拉科手臂上以免不小心松开他。出于类似的考虑，他稳住了她的肩膀。当她终于平静下来时，他们的眼神相遇了—他们的手指缠绕在一起—因为这荒谬的情形相视而笑。<br/>
她几乎像韦斯莱家壁炉中的火焰一样温暖。<br/>
“他妈的难以置信，”罗恩抱怨道，“快来人把我弄瞎吧，这样我就不用看这个了。”<br/>
陋居里的每个人看起来都已经茫然失措，这是赫敏经历过的最尴尬的圣诞节。<br/>
赫敏尽可能礼貌地带着德拉科离开了。<br/>
当看到德拉科和赫敏牵着手来到庄园时，纳西莎·马尔福面不改色。她裹着一件巨大的毛绒大衣，他们在日光浴室里喝茶。房间很冷，但有一棵令人惊叹的树，上面装饰着银色金属丝和手工吹制的玻璃饰品，树枝上还有小精灵过冬，当他们睡着时会闪闪发光。<br/>
“母亲，你还记得赫敏·格兰杰。”<br/>
“你霍格沃茨的同学，战争英雄，曾经我们庄园里的囚犯。她按了铃，”纳西莎一边倒茶，一边用一种做作的语调回答。<br/>
“是的。好吧，下周二我们要结婚了。”德拉科说，显然选择不以任何委婉的方式发布这个消息。<br/>
“真的吗？您要告诉我为什么吗，还是这是另一件我不必操心的事？”纳西莎的声音有些发酸。<br/>
“想必您已经注意到，战争之后，我的生活一落千丈。”<br/>
“是吗？”纳西莎拉直了她那件大外套的衣领。<br/>
“这是在波特，韦斯莱和赫敏被带到这里之后发生的。我以为这是个诅咒，现在看来这实际上是我和赫敏之间魔力的连结。”<br/>
纳西莎甚至都没有眨眼，“贝拉特里克斯伤害她的时候。”<br/>
“是的。”德拉科听起来非常紧张，赫敏认为他甚至没有注意到自己是如何紧紧地握住她的手。<br/>
纳西莎知道，赫敏很肯定。<br/>
“由于情况特殊，这种联系是—是不正常的。我们打算尽快将其封印，因为目前我们一旦分离会产生—严重的副作用。”<br/>
“那就没什么好说的了，”纳西莎说，眼神从德拉科移到赫敏身上。“你应该知道，我希望在未来五年内有孙辈。”<br/>
赫敏觉得自己脸红了。<br/>
“我们不会，” 德拉科用坚定的声音说，“婚姻只是一种封印的方式，还有其他途径可以传承庄园。”<br/>
纳西莎的嘴角微微抽搐，“你确实意识到了只有在彼此高度契合的情况下才会发生魔力结合，对吧？”<br/>
德拉科和赫敏尴尬地挪动身子。<br/>
“我们正在努力顺其自然，不勉强任何事情，”赫敏说。<br/>
“不。我会希望那部分已经发生了，”纳西莎扬起淡淡的眉毛说，“你打算度蜜月吗？阿尔卑斯山的城堡，罗马的宫殿。”<br/>
“我们还没有申请休假，我们仍然在熟悉对方。”赫敏无法控制地脸又红了。<br/>
“当然，”纳西莎说，好像她认为很快赫敏和德拉科就会把对方的衣服扯掉。“德拉科，亲爱的，这是否意味着你最终同意让我重新装修那所你坚持生活在里面的坟墓？”<br/>
“如果你想的话。我目前—不住在那儿。”德拉科的脸成了猩红色。<br/>
“我也不希望你住在那，可怜的赫敏如果住在那会得低温症的。我会看看我能做什么。有什么要求吗？”<br/>
“家具随意，但不要碰我的书。”<br/>
他们在第一杯茶后离开。<br/>
他们向各自的主管请了病假好花时间适应彼此。这比她预期的要容易，她觉得自己很自然地适应了他。<br/>
他们有时也会口出恶言，他的舌头可能是电池酸液做的，酷爱挖苦人。当他认为她做错了什么事时，他就会激怒她，直到她想把他踢出去。但他永远不会太糟糕或太过分到让她可以让自己放弃他的程度。<br/>
她的魔力喜欢他，她无法否认。他们是如此自然地协调。更重要的是，他的思想使她着迷。她从没有遇到过可以连续好几个小时与她交谈的人。即使过了几天，他们也很少停止谈话去睡觉。<br/>
魔法婚姻不需要证婚人。<br/>
小房间里只有赫敏，德拉科和主持仪式的巫师。这是一种错综复杂的魔法。古老，咒语、符文和魔力。他们必须松开手去完成其中的几个，她感到很冷，简直想去死。最后他们将手掌切开，手按在一起。她感到他冰冷的吸引力终于与他的魔力重新连接起来，如此有力地把他们锁在一起，她膝盖一软几乎跌倒在地。<br/>
巫师说：“你可以亲吻新娘了。”<br/>
这是形式化的要求，而不是仪式的必要部分。但德拉科脸上带着询问的表情向她俯下身，她向他靠近，他们的嘴唇碰了一下。他很温暖。<br/>
他放开她的手。<br/>
他们沉默地站在那里。<br/>
她感觉很好，很正常。这是一种很久之前某个时候的感受，她几乎不记得了。<br/>
她现在可以离开了。他们可以回到之前没有交集的生活。<br/>
但当他们彼此凝视时，她发现自己不想这么做。<br/>
他心里隐隐希望她没有做好离开的准备，即使她转身，他将像长明的灯塔永不改变。<br/>
她伸出手，听见他吸了口气。<br/>
她抬起头，他的眼睛像融化的银。</p><p> </p><p>尾注<br/>
莎士比亚十四行诗116<br/>
Sonnet #116<br/>
Let me not to the marriage of true minds<br/>
Admit impediments. Love is not love<br/>
Which alters when it alteration finds,<br/>
Or bends with the remover to remove:<br/>
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark<br/>
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;<br/>
It is the star to every wandering bark,<br/>
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<br/>
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks<br/>
Within his bending sickle's compass come:<br/>
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,<br/>
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.<br/>
If this be error and upon me proved,<br/>
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.</p><p>我绝不承认两颗真心的结合<br/>
会有任何障碍；爱算不得真爱,<br/>
若是一看见人家改变便转舵,<br/>
或者一看见人家转弯便离开.<br/>
哦,决不!爱是亘古长明的塔灯,<br/>
它定睛望着风暴却兀不为动；<br/>
爱又是指引迷舟的一颗恒星,<br/>
你可量它多高,它所值却无穷.<br/>
爱不受时光的播弄,尽管红颜<br/>
和皓齿难免遭受时光的毒手；<br/>
爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变,<br/>
它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头.<br/>
我这话若说错,并被证明不确,<br/>
就算我没写诗,也没人真爱过.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>